


Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is skilled in the art of blackmail. Dean and Castiel are screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> This one had me giggling as I was writing it. Shorter than most, but I wasn't feeling my best today. I'll make up for it with tomorrow's story! Thanks in advance for your feedback! <3

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Dean said, shaking his head at the latest idea Sam had managed to come up with.

“Dean. Do you want to track the skinwalker or not?” The younger Winchester was well on his way to a full blown bitchface, Dean could tell, but he wasn’t letting that stop him. Not that he ever did.

“This has got to be the worst idea you’ve ever come up with. Which includes agreeing to walk around as the Devil’s meatsuit!” Okay, bit of a low blow on that one, but Dean was getting desperate at this point.

“It worked. Shut up.” Sam glared, bitchface number eighty-seven in full effect (Oh-No-You-Didn’t-Just-Say-That-To-Me).

The Winchester brothers had been going back and forth over this issue for the last forty-five minutes with no sign of defeat coming from either side. Castiel was left sitting at the small two-seater table the motel room sported, as usual content to stay the hell out of the battles the two boys liked to get into between each other.

“There’s no fucking way I’m doing this. I say we just do some recon and scope the place out like we usually do.” Dean crossed his arms in defiance, leaning against the wall with a quiet thump.

“Dean, stop being a child. The last two murders all indicate the skinwalker’s into furries. This is the perfect chance for us to gank it. There’s a furry community here and they’re having a party tonight. It makes sense to look into it.” Sam cast a look at Castiel as if looking for support, but the former angel remained silent as he watched the pair argue.

“I’m not arguing with you, Einstein, but I’m not going in this!” Dean stalked forward, picking up the package Sam had set on his bed when all this started, holding up the bright pink kigurumi costume.

“It was the best I could do on short notice. I only found out about this thing after breakfast and it’s tonight. So suck it up and let’s just go hunt.” Sam rolled his eyes, reaching into the bag from the store he’d gone to and pulled out a package similar to Dean’s but with black material. This he tossed to Cas who caught it, blinking.

“Wait...what?” Cas looked down at the item in his hands them up at Sam and Dean in confusion.

“You’re going with Dean,” Sam stated, as if the fact that Castiel had been roped into this ridiculous idea as well had been a given.

“I. You. No, I’m not,” Cas said, shaking his head and tossing the package onto the table.

“Now you got something to say when it’s your ass on the line to sport fake fur, too, huh?” Dean glared, but Castiel seemed unphased by this.

“You’re both doing it. And I know how to make you both suffer if you don’t. Dean, I’ll hide the Impala from you for a week. Cas, I’ll make sure you have to go without burgers and coffee for that week too.” Sam was resolute, his mind made up on this path, though it was difficult to keep a straight face in light of the horrified looks on both his brother and the former angel’s faces.

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare,” Dean hissed, green eyes narrowing at the threat to his baby.

“Sam, that’s really not necessary. I’m sure we could come up with another plan,” Cas tried at the same time in an attempt to be reasonable.

“Oh, I would. And, yes, it is. I already said this was the best I could do on short notice so suck it the hell up, put the costumes on and let’s go get this fucking skinwalker or there will be no Impala, caffeine or red meat for either of you for a week.” The younger Winchester’s tone left room for absolutely no argument whatsoever.

Castiel gave Dean a fearful look, glancing at the two packaged costumes then the hunter. No coffee and no burgers for a week? Was Sam trying to destroy his already fragile existence?

Dean looked positively livid and mutinous but he couldn’t see the Impala’s keys where he’d last left them which meant Sam had them and would make good on his threat if he thought he really needed to.

When both men were silent, Sam nodded and went to leave the room to give them both time to get into their costumes. Dean, however, couldn’t hold his tongue about one last thing.

“Why the hell aren’t you walking around like a Charlotte’s Web reject then?” Dean asked, eyeing his brother up and down.

“I’m your backup. Once you signal you’ve found the skinwalker, I’ll bring the weapons and we’ll take it down. Simple as that. Now put the costumes on then I’ll do your make up and we can head out.” Sam left the room before Dean could sputter out a protest about the fact that there would be make up involved.

Castiel looked miserable, but there was nothing Dean could do about it. Sam had them both by the balls and everyone knew it. All Dean could do was snatch up the stupid costume and stalk silently to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Twenty minutes and several inventive curses from Dean later, both men were suited up and seated at the table while Sam applied Halloween make up. 

“This is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done,” Dean muttered while Sam applied black cat’s whiskers and a nose to Castiel’s face carefully.

“More embarrassing than the time we-” Cas began murmuring, trying not to move his face much, but Dean was quick to interrupt.

“Yes! Yes, Cas, way more embarrassing than that.” Sam still wouldn’t let them live down the fact that he’d walked in on his brother and the ex-angel in quite the precarious position right after they’d finally gotten over themselves and taken their relationship a step further.

“Quit bitching,” Sam muttered as he put the finishing touches on Cas’ whiskers then shifted to move back and let Castiel get up if he wanted to.

At least Cas got a decent costume. A black and white tuxedo cat with a tail that sported a hood complete with ears. Ridiculous, but at least decent as far as these things went.

Dean grumbled but Sam came after him with pink paint next, painting his entire face with it while Dean glared, murder in his eyes.

Finally, Sam set the makeup down and stopped, sniffing the air suddenly while Castiel watched him curiously.

“What is that smell? I smell... I smell... bacon!” he said as if this was a revelation.

“Oh, fuck you!” Dean pushed his brother then got up from the table, stalking toward the door.

Sam cackled as he got up and left the motel room ahead of the other two, arm held over his stomach with all his laughter.

Castiel stopped Dean before he could follow, a smile curling his lips. His face was all black and white, big blue eyes standing out as he reached to pull the pink hood of Dean’s kigurumi up for him.

“If it’s any consolation, Dean, I think you make cute bacon.” Then his lover leaned in to kiss him softly, careful not to smudge the paint on their faces.

Dean couldn’t decide whether he wanted to hug him or deck him, but he sighed and followed Cas outside, his curly pink pigtail bouncing at his rear as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
